


Heat

by Chamaelirium



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha Ben Solo, F/M, Kylo Ren is a concubine, Omega Rey, Porn With Plot, he works hard for the money, the authors first foray into ABO tropes so please be gentle, this was just meant to be porn with no feelings but apparently I couldn’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaelirium/pseuds/Chamaelirium
Summary: In response to a prompt idea: ABO Prompt: trope reversal: alphas have always been more scarce than omegas. It only make sense: biologically and socially. In the current age, they are automatically groomed to be high-class courtesans (think like Firefly's Companions). Rey is tired of spending her heats alone or unsatisfied with beta substitutes, and finally scrapes enough credits together for one glorious, paid heat.———————————————-This was really supposed to just be smut but I had to make everyone cry, as I always do, apparently.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Heat

Rey paced nervously in the antechamber. The sound of every shuttle passing by caused her stomach to twist nervously, however, none had yet landed in the shuttle bay connected to her hotel. The other cause of her nervous stomach was likely hormones, a thought which did nothing to calm her mind as time continued to pass. 

There were few Alphas in the galaxy, certainly when compared to the far more common Betas. Even Omegas outstripped them in number, although rare enough themselves. Few could afford their services, and the average Omega never even laid eyes on an Alpha in their lifetime. They were hidden away, behind metaphorical veils of secrecy as well as literal, physical veils. Possessing of immeasurable fortunes due to their rarity and demand, they often lived in huge pleasure cruisers, moving from planet to planet as their services were required. 

Only the rich and famous could usually afford those services. Rey was certainly neither of those, but she was determined, and stubborn. She had been working several jobs, both day and night shifts, with a couple of stolen hours in between for sleep, in order to save up. Ever since she had presented as an Omega when she hit sixteen, she had felt that deep longing, that frustration that went unfulfilled every time she went into heat. The biological need to find her mate, the one out there that was just for her, left her sobbing and helpless in her bed for days as her body rode out the fevers and cramps. 

The few times she had experimented with supposedly helpful and willing Beta males, the experience had been only marginally better than spending it alone. Rey tried not to complain - she knew there were plenty of other Omegas out there who were just as bad off as herself. Which is why Alphas tended to spread themselves around as much as possible, while maintaining strictly platonic contracts in order to ensure no mating occurred during these heats. There was to be no biting, on or anywhere near glands, whether on the wrists or the neck. 

Rey had saved enough credits for the mysterious and highly in demand Kylo Ren. She had never seen his face, even through holos or newsreels, as he always wore veils to cover all but his eyes. The faint edge of a scar peeked out above and below one eye, and she found that the sight of it intrigued her. She had wondered where he got it. Wondered what kind of person he was, under those veils. Wondered whether he would hold her close and make her feel fulfilled, in a way nobody else ever had, as she rode out her heat. When she found herself fantasising about this Alpha for days on end, she made her mind up to save as much as possible to afford his services, even if it was just once. 

She had spoken with his secretary via holo, a nervous looking man named Mitaka, who had been a little stand-offish until she had transferred the full amount to his account. Then he was all smiles, asking her for the dates of her next heat, where she lived, did she wish to come to his cruiser or was he to come to her home. Not feeling comfortable inviting someone as important as Kylo Ren to her current tiny, shoebox sized home, and definitely too intimidated to go to him, she had settled for middle ground. Her friends had helped her to pay for a hotel suite, the owner known to provide space for Omegas in heat for the right price. Rose had been the last one to leave the rooms as Rey finished unpacking her clothes, after hugging her closely.

“You know how to contact me, right? If anything goes wrong?”

Rey laughed, nervously. “What could go wrong? I mean, he has a reputation through the whole galaxy as being everything an Omega could want, right?”

Rose cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t care if he’s the Emperor himself, if he treats you any less than you deserve, you shoot us a message and Finn and I will bust down the door and kick his butt out of here.” This had made Rey giggle at the mental image, and again as she recalled it. 

Now the laughter died in her throat as she heard the unmistakable rumble of a shuttle engine drawing close. It was deep, almost growling, and she couldn’t tell if the tremor that started to shake through her body was from the sound or the inevitability of what was coming. Through the window she saw it, black, sleek, it’s long fins folding upwards as it gently settled onto the landing pad. Her hands gripped the windowsill as she watched the gangplank lower, then two guards dressed entirely in black exit the vehicle. They took up their positions on either side of the ramp, standing to attention. Next to descend was a small floating sled, piled high with several items of luggage. This slowly floated down and towards the main door. 

Then, just when she thought she would expire from anticipation, he emerged. Tall, he was so tall, she could see that even from here. He was swathed entirely from head to foot in luxurious, flowing robes. Black, with shades of rich purple and burgundy, made up the layers covering him. His wide sleeves were edged in gold, as were the veils that covered his face and head, the breeze teasing and fluttering them them around him. 

As though aware of her scrutiny, his face turned directly towards the window that she was staring from. Rey squeaked and stumbled backwards, feeling a jolt to her belly that was only partly shock. Her womb had begun to contract and cramp within her, the first unmistakable pangs of her heat beginning. Well. At least her timing was bang on. 

Unsure of what to do as he climbed the steps to her rooms, she fluttered back and forth, standing before the door for a moment, then backing away, trying to smooth her hair which was pulled back into its usual three buns, or brushing down her clothing. She wished suddenly that she’d put more effort into dressing, especially seeing how immaculate he appeared. Before she could formulate any half-baked plans to get into new clothes there was a knock at the door. 

He was here. 

A deep, if shaky breath, and Rey walked towards the door, activating the panel beside it so that it slid open, disclosing the man who stood on the other side.

Immediately she was hit with a wave of what she could only describe as the most delicious scent in the galaxy. It smelled like green, living things, and warmth, and comfort, and caused her legs to tremble so hard that she had to hold the door frame for support. Kylo Ren simply stood, his amber eyes looking down at her above his veils, revealing nothing. 

When he spoke, it was a second shock to her system. “Rey? This is the correct place, isn’t it?” His voice was rich, and warm, and he spoke quietly, with none of the aggression she had half been expecting. It went straight into her bloodstream, wove around and through every vein, and seemed to pull her towards him. She resisted the urge, stepping back to allow him to pass her, only able to squeak out a quiet “yes!” 

He swept through the door, his luggage humming quietly in after him, finding a corner and settling itself down. The full force of his scent swirled around her as he passed, and this time she really did go weak at the knees, using both hands to hold the doorframe as she tried to bolster herself. She could feel her body responding in a way it never had before, wetness already beginning to gather and drip between her thighs, soaking the clothing she was wearing in moments. 

_Tall, so tall. Alpha is here. Finally, he’s here._

The voice in her brain that spoke was from some hitherto untapped part of her consciousness. It was the voice that now commanded her to make a nest for her Alpha, to kiss him, to please him, to do anything he commanded. It was disorienting, to have these urges suddenly take hold of her mind and body.

Kylo had reached the center of the room and turned to look at her. His robe, loose and flowing, lifted as he moved. She caught a glimpse of loose, billowy pants that were split from hip to ankle, showing the delicious length of his strong legs. Closer, the fabric was even more ornate than Rey had been able to see, woven finely and with elaborate patterns built into each layer. It would have cost more than the not-insubstantial amount of credits she had paid him to be here. 

“Come here, sweetling, and let me look at you.” His words were soft, and soothing, and she felt their pull on each of her limbs. Obediently she walked over to where he stood, and stared down at his elaborate slippers while he looked her over. 

A touch of skin on skin as he placed one finger under her chin, gently tilting her head up towards his scrutiny. She felt that contact as though being shocked by a live wire, and wondered if he felt it as well. Her breath came in unsteady gasps, her lungs filling and emptying erratically, and she was completely ensnared by his eyes. They were deep, warm wells and Rey felt herself falling, sinking, deeply inside them. The mysterious scar that had so caught her attention was visible now, as were several curls of wavy, dark hair that had escaped his headdress. She wanted to reach out and touch them, to weave them between her fingers, see if they were as soft as they looked. 

She raised one hand, almost involuntarily, towards his face, wanting to touch, needing to touch. Before she could, his own hand came up, snatching hers around the wrist, and drawing it up to his nose. Rey could hear the deep, steady inhale of his breath as he got her scent, the veils fluttering over his nose. His own eyes slid shut, and he then pressed her hand to the side of his face, nuzzling into it. 

“I can see I got here just in time, hm? You smell so delicious, sweetling, I’d love to eat you all up.” His voice had dropped even lower, and the last words came out on a growl. Rey swayed towards him, a fresh gush of moisture soaking her even further, feeling a tight, tingling sensation at the peak of each nipple. 

“Perhaps I should help make you more comfortable. Can you take me to your nest? I know you must have made a wonderful one, just for the two of us.” 

“Yes, yes I made one, it’s just through here, I hope you like it Alpha,” Rey was babbling, she knew, but found herself unable to stop, tugging on the hand he still held, wanting to show him how hard she’d worked. The urge to build a nest had always just been something that the chalked up to random hormones, grateful for their comfort when riding out the agony of her heats. Now, however, the significance of it took on a whole new meaning. She needed to show her Alpha how hard she had worked, how much she had wanted him to curl up in her nest with her, how she had made a safe place for them both. 

They had entered the main bedroom now, the platform in the center of it dominating everything else around. Rey had piled it high with blankets and pillows, painstakingly arranging them for her unknown Alpha, even the thought of finally being with one driving her to greater care and industry than ever before. She stood, as proudly as she was able with trembling limbs and the mess that was now leaking all the way down her legs, as he inspected it. 

When he turned back to her at last, she could almost feel how pleased he was. It radiated off him, made his eyes shine, flooded through her system with the same warmth his spoken words had. It was as though there was some subtle, almost untraceable change in his scent that expressed his emotions to her. As he walked towards her now, his strong, pale legs flashing through fabric, and shrugged off his billowing robe, allowing it to slide to the floor. Rey was captivated by the sight of his strong arms, now bared, as they reached for her. He still wore some type of laced up vest, which strained over his broad chest. 

With a movement that barely seemed to take any effort, he swept her up in his arms. All Rey could do was shriek and hold on as he carried her over to the nest. Their nest. She was already thinking of it in those terms. He placed her down, oh so carefully, on the edge, and then shocked her by kneeling before her, his hands gently but firmly pulling her knees apart. Part of her wanted to keep them closed, ashamed of the state she was in, but he was inexorable, and she gave in. He leaned in, his face coming close to her crotch, and sniffed deeply, breathing in and out in long, slow exhales and inhales. Her face flushed red, and the answering painful cramp and gush from her body would have been obvious to anyone. 

“Now, sweetling,” and Rey was almost sure she heard a quiver in his voice, “you’ll let me take care of you, won’t you?”

“Yes Alpha, whatever you like, please, please,” she was begging, she knew, but couldn’t stop. She needed, needed, _needed._ It was as though a sudden thirst had awoken in her, and the only water in the entire galaxy was him. Was this what heats were like with an Alpha every time? Small wonder then, that they were so in demand. 

Kylo reached behind his head and she heard a click as some catch came unfastened. He now dragged his headdress and veil from his head, and she was able to look at him at last. 

He was beautiful. For a moment it was the only word that came into her head to describe him. His face was striking, unusual features married together in a way that was pleasing to the eye. His elegant, strong nose, full, sensual lips, and glowing eyes were like nobody she had ever seen. The scar she could now see was bisecting his face, cutting from above one eyebrow and all the way down and along his neck. Rey was struck with the sudden urge to run her hands along it, to lay kisses on it, to see exactly how far down his body it went. 

Before she could follow any or all of these wishes, he leaned forward once again and placed his mouth directly on her wet center, not seeming to care about the fabric that still separated the two of them. Her entire body jolted and she whimpered, as he dragged his tongue along her from bottom to top. It was too much, and nowhere near enough. 

“Kylo, please, Alpha, I need you,” his eyes as they looked at her were dark, full of some emotion she couldn’t place. 

“I know you do, sweetling. I know it hurts. I’m going to make you feel better, alright?” She nodded frantically, a sob escaping her throat in relief. “Lay down for me, pet,” he commanded, gently, but still with an air of authority. She hurriedly laid herself down and scooted backwards onto a pile of pillows, her entire body trembling in anticipation. 

Kylo rose over her, still kneeling between her thighs, and slid his hands along her legs, his fingertips burning trails of heat through the fabric. He reached her waistband, and he hooked his fingers beneath it, gently tugging the garment downwards. The air, warm enough before, suddenly seemed cold as it touched her fevered skin. Her undergarment was disposed of just as quickly, and then she was bare before him. 

Daring to look down at his face, Rey was caught once again by his eyes, feeling as though by looking at them some piece in her soul fell into place. Not breaking her gaze, he moved his head forward and gently, torturously, drew his tongue along her heated flesh. A cry broke from her throat that she attempted to muffle by biting down on one wrist. His hand shot out and grabbed her hand before she could, and when he spoke to her sternly, his every breath was like fire on her.

“No, my sweetling, let me hear the delicious noises you make. You don’t need to be ashamed.” 

Then he licked her once more, this time more firmly, and Rey couldn’t stop the helpless noise that came from her throat. His strong hands held her hips in place as he ravaged her with his clever mouth. His tongue and lips were everywhere at once, now lapping at her aching clit, now thrusting into her center, now nibbling or sucking. She was writhing against him, needing more, needing something, when he switched one hand to her belly, holding her in place. She felt the tip of one blunt finger brush against her entrance, and tried to buck into it, help it go where she needed it most. 

As though scolding her impatience, he withdrew again, his tongue slowing its attentions. When she felt a sob tear its way from her throat, he seemed to take pity on her and began again, this time sliding one finger deep inside her with no preamble. She had never been this wet in her entire life, not even during her previous heats, and he went in with no resistance. A second finger joined the first almost immediately, and he began to slide them in and out, setting a rhythm that his tongue followed in her clit. 

She was crumbling, she was falling into pieces, she was dying. Then he crooked his fingers and touched a part of her that nobody else ever had, and then she was there, coming with a wail onto his mouth and hand. He brought her down gently, not withdrawing his attentions until she was laying, limp and exhausted, beneath him. Then he withdrew his fingers, slowly and torturously, licking them clean deliberately, languidly, and in a way that made Rey feel as though she wanted those fingers in her own mouth. 

“Maker, sweetling, you taste so delectable. Just like I thought you would.” His voice was rougher, gravelly, with an edge to it that made her toes curl. “You’ve been so good, my Omega.”

____________________________________________________

The instant the hotel door had slid open, revealing his latest client and her utterly bewitching fragrance, Ben Solo found himself in a quandary. As Kylo Ren he had scented many delectable women - usually rich, spoiled creatures, used to using their credits to get whatever they wanted. He fully immersed himself in the role he played, the persona of Kylo Ren, and took great pride in the quality of service he was able to provide for and Omega who could afford his time. 

No Omega had ever affected him in any way that his professional capabilities could not withstand. He was on a veritable mountain of blockers to ensure that he never went into rut, and also to make certain that no Omega could ever ensnare him into becoming mated. Snoke would never have allowed it, and made no secret of the consequences Ben would suffer if he ever allowed it to happen. The scar across his face was testament to one such a reprimand, the consequence of a mistake made when he was younger, and he had no desire to repeat it. 

This Omega... as she stood before him, clutching at the doorframe with one hand, her entire body radiating her need, he was utterly taken in and captivated by her scent. It was the smell after rain on a desert, the comfort of an embrace, bright notes like the sun on skin. He breathed in deeply, unable to stop himself, and felt it go straight into some primal part of his brain that he worked so hard to suppress. 

_She’s here, she’s here, you’ve found her, finally!_ It roared triumphantly, goading his body to take action, to sweep her into his arms, to claim her as his own. It was sheer strength of will that kept him contained, the discipline he exercised every day in his mind and body that stopped him from leaning forward and biting her neck immediately. 

She was nothing remarkable to look at, if he was to be honest. Pretty enough, to be sure, but dressed plainly, in dusty coloured layers that did nothing to show off her obviously slender, strong figure. Her hair was swept back severely, in a row of three buns along the back of her head. He was used to women who dressed as richly or as scantily as they could, taking full advantage of their wealth and prestige to modify their hair and bodies to reach whatever state of perfection they deemed acceptable.

_Control. Control._ He had to walk away, to the middle of the room, to put distance between them. Pretend he was unaffected by her presence. When he called her over, put his finger beneath her chin and allow himself to truly look into her eyes, he felt the shock of contact run down his arm and straight down into his groin. He was drowning, lost in the hazel depths of her lovely eyes, watching her pupils dilate as his own must be. _Omega! Your Omega._

His entire body was trembling now, his defences and the not insignificant amount of suppressants in his system cut through as though they were mist. He needed to stay in control. He had a contract to fulfil, duties to fulfil, a role to play. He was Kylo Ren, courtesan Alpha renowned across the galaxy for his services, for his attention to the pleasuring and care of needy Omegas. 

_Never again, only her, nobody else..._

The voice in the back of his head was petulant, furious, that he would even consider another Omega, and it made him afraid. When she reached up to touch his face, that same part him goaded him to snatch her wrist midair, drag it to his nose, and breathe in deeply. Her scent was even more concentrated there, rich and heady, and he felt his mouth beginning to water. 

To distract them both he asked her the first question that came to his mind - to show him her nest. She had no way of knowing that he had never asked such a question before - that many omegas felt it was degrading to mention the nesting habit, that it was considered a useless, left over part of their adaptation. 

Her sweet, eager pleasure in showing him her safe place made his heart clench in his chest, made him want to curl up inside it with her and never emerge into the real world again. _To stay there with her forever, stay with his mate, his mate, his mate..._

Unseen to her inside his loose, long sleeves, he curled his hands into fists, digging his short, blunt nails into his palms hard enough to mark the skin, using the momentary pain as a way to focus himself. It didn’t matter that his skin was hot, his heartbeat stuttering and erratic, his breath unsteady.

_Kylo. He was Kylo Ren._ He had a contract to fulfil. And he would make no mistakes. 

_______________________________________

Rey was limp, boneless, every inch of her skin sensitive in the aftermath of her climax. She was still half dressed, and he was entirely so, and she found herself frustrated with this fact. Nothing should be between her and Alpha, said the voice in her head, and she whined a little in frustration, unable to voice what she wanted. Kylo still knelt between her thighs, his face shiny with her arousal, licking his lips. Summoning whatever strength she could into her lax muscles, Rey wiggled her way into a sitting position. 

Kylo watched her with what felt like tolerant amusement in his eyes. “What is it, sweetling? Can you tell me what you need next?” 

Reaching out, Rey began to pluck at the laces that held his vest together. It was made from pieces of some kind of textured leather, fitted together in a cunning pattern that hugged his every curve and muscle. 

“Want to... want to see you, Alpha. Need to see you.” The way her voice went all high and breathy was so strange to her ears. She had never spoken like this before to anyone. 

Perhaps she was imagining it, but the pupils of his eyes dilated even further at her words, becoming smoky and black. For a moment his perfectly calm mask slipped a little, and she caught a glimpse of a face triumphant with some darker, more intense emotion. It was gone before she could blink again, and his usual expression returned. 

“Now now, this is supposed to be about you, precious. This is your time to be taken care of, and I need you to let me do that, alright Omega?” There was something in the quality of his voice, some undertone that called to her, that demanded obedience. He hadn’t raised his volume even slightly, still spoke to her gently, but it was now laced with steel. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Even as she spoke she could feel a familiar tension growing in her lower abdomen once more. He had managed to stave off the worst of the symptoms for a little while, but now it was building again, the full force of her heat triggered. She had never felt it this intensely before - the cramping, the full body chills and fever, the hunger... the emptiness inside her. Could it have been the presence of an Alpha that set her off? All she knew was that when he climbed off the bed for a moment for something, she felt his loss keenly, as though missing a part of her body. 

He left the room briefly, returning with a tall glass of some bright pink liquid. He knelt down before her again, coaxing her to take the glass from him. 

“You need to let me take care of you, precious. Drink all of it down, alright?” The glass was cold as she took it from him, and brought it to her mouth, hands shaking a little. It was juice of some kind, something sweet and rich, and her body accepted it willingly. Finishing the glass, she realised that some had spilled from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Kylo raised a hand and she watched transfixed as he gently wiped the juice from her face, bringing his fingers to his mouth to clean them with his tongue. The sight of his plush, full lips and tongue as they slowly licked his long fingers was enough to cause a lewd, broken noise to escape her own mouth. 

Rey’s body responded, cramping down hard and releasing a gush of slick. Kylo’s eyes trailed down her body, then back up to her face, and once again she had a glimpse of something dark and hot before he smiled, slowly. His hands came out to grasp the bottom of her tunic, pulling it slowly over her head. The drag of fabric against her now hyper sensitive nipples was almost agonising, and she cried out again. Kylo discarded the garment and with it, some of his previous restraint. 

He crowded her now, his body moving against hers, pushing her down onto the nest again. His hot mouth attaching to the side of her neck in what she might have considered to be dangerously close to her mating gland, if she had been capable of coherent thought. All she knew was the weight of his body against hers, his teeth scraping the skin of her neck, his obvious arousal grinding against her dripping folds through his own clothing. 

Rey couldn’t help reciprocating. She dug her nails into the skin of his back, rejoicing when it elicited a sharp jerk of his groin against hers, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. When she was able to reach his shoulder she bit down hard, feeling powerful, feral, flowing with electricity. 

With a growl he flipped her over onto her stomach, grabbing her hips and dragging them upwards until she knelt, totally exposed to him. His fingers were on her, questing, dragging through her folds to collect the abundant moisture there. Without warning, he suddenly plunged two of them inside her, the sensation causing her back to arch and tearing a strangled cry from her throat. He pumped them slowly but firmly, almost enough to sate her, but not quite. Rey was beginning to whimper from frustration, she was so hungry, when his hand left her. She almost collapsed at the loss, but felt him grasp both her hips almost immediately and drag her backwards. 

She whimpered for an entirely different reason as she felt the head of his cock now dragging its way through her dripping folds. Her body bucked backwards, seeking more, needing him to fill her, she was _starving..._

One hand gripped her hip, and the other twisted into her hair, pulling her head back sharply as he finally sank into her. Rey felt tears streaming down her cheeks, partly overwhelmed by the sensation of completeness he caused within her, and partly from the unfamiliar stretch and burn. He was so much bigger than anyone else she had ever been with, and she felt as though her body was pulling him in greedily, taking it all for herself. 

_Finally, finally..._

The voice in her head was keening, gloating, triumphant, all at once. Her whole world was narrowed down to the two of them, the harsh panting of his hot breath against her neck, the sweat forming between their bodies as he leaned over her, hips snapping, his fingers still twisted into her hair. The shock of pleasure that coursed through her entire body at every thrust, the throbbing of her core and the feeling she had in her very soul that this, that Alpha, was the one she had been waiting for all these years. 

And a smaller, quieter part of her that was thinking forwards, to several days from now, when he would inevitably leave. 

________________________________________

There was a Beast within him. 

It was a beast he had known was there his whole life. Lurking around the edges of his mind, prowling, waiting for its chance to be released. From the moment he had presented as an Alpha at age seventeen, he had felt the beast crouched and ready to pounce. Snoke had come, famous around the galaxy for his training and excellent treatment of Alphas, and had convinced his parents that it would be best if he took young Ben under his wing. 

Ben had learned how to survive very quickly under Snoke’s domineering presence. 

Ingratiating and charming to the public, only the Alphas living under him knew how cruel he could be. From the very beginning he had every Alpha on the strongest suppressants that were available, not willing that they should ever risk going into rut with an Omega client. One mating bite and the Alpha would be completely useless to him, discarded and cast aside into the gutters, cut off from all support and barred from any of their financial riches. 

The suppressants kept the Beast docile, but even when it was sleeping, he always knew it was there. 

Ben, under the new name of Kylo Ren, had learned how to play his role flawlessly. He learned how to charm, how to please, how to pander to the rich and influential. How to promise love without ever having to give it. How to leave his clients satisfied but still wanting, knowing they would ask for him again next time, guaranteeing him favour in Snoke’s eyes. He had been unable to see any clients in the weeks following his first and only discipline, waiting for his body to heal and burying his defiance deeply within him. 

The Beast slept. 

Until now. 

Now it raged under his skin, begged to be released, demanded its mate. 

_Mine! My Omega! Belongs to me!_

The voice was snarling, pleading, and he felt his hold on his Alpha side weakening with every thrust, with every second that their scents blended and filled his nostrils, with every noise that came from her sweet mouth as he took her from behind. He had done that intentionally, not wanting to look into her eyes, afraid that he might have fallen irrevocably. 

She felt like home. 

A noise like a sob tore its way from his throat, strangled and raw, as he felt her growing tighter around him, nearing her release. Reaching around he slid one hand to her clit, wanting, needing her to get there with him, for them to be unified. His knot was beginning to swell in response, his thrusts shallower, breathing ragged. She cried out beneath him, her head thrown to one side, half undone buns messily sliding reveal that sweet, swollen spot on her neck. Just as he felt her come apart beneath him, his knot locked them both together, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. 

_Take her, TAKE HER_

Ignoring the screaming Beast within him took every ounce of willpower he had left, and he sank his teeth into her shoulder instead, pulling her closely against his body as he spasmed behind her. 

They collapsed, breathless, limp, onto their sides. Ben pulled her closer yet, curling them together in the nest of pillows, one hand cradling and stroking a breast.

He could do this. He was Kylo Ren. 

___________________________________________________

Rey had never experienced anything in her life that even came close to what had just happened to her. She understood, now, why Omegas would do anything to be with an Alpha during their heat. She had often wondered what it would feel like to be knotted, worrying somewhat at the whispered discussions and the way they had described it. To essentially be stuck together, at least until the knot deflated, was a somewhat intimidating thought. 

This, however, this... Kylo’s body was broad and warm behind her, his breath gentle as it fanned over one cheek. His arms held her firmly to himself, hand wandering over her bare skin in a way that sent goose flesh racing all over her body. She could feel the place where they were joined, felt his hot, pulsing length nestled deep within her, and her inner Omega practically purred. 

This was right, this was good, this was where she needed to stay, forever...

“Kylo,” she whispered, not wanting to shatter the moment with noise, “Alpha, it’s so good, feels good, I didn’t know...” 

“I know, sweetling,” his voice was gravelly in her ear, “I didn’t-,” he stopped speaking abruptly, instead nuzzling the hair behind her ear with the tip of his nose. After a moment his tongue began gently lapping at the sensitive skin found there. The sensation of his mouth so close to her gland was enough to cause goosebumps to raise across every centimetre of her body. She moaned, reaching back with one hand to try and weave her fingers into his hair, to hold him close so that he never stopped. 

Kylo growled in response, hips bucking futilely into her, as he was already buried as deeply as he could be. When Rey’s fingers accidentally tangled in his hair and pulled slightly, a sound almost like a snarl came from his mouth. He bit down none too gently on the fleshy part of her ear, before sucking it into his mouth. Rey’s breath left her body in a rush as his hand drifted lower, fingers brushing against the apex of her thighs. A sweet wave of pleasure rolled through her as he continued to suck and bite at her ear, one hand palming a breast and the other skilfully plying her clitoris.

With a gasp as though leaping from a cliff, Rey came apart deliciously, agonisingly, feeling the heat of Kylo’s body in response behind her. He was still pulsing inside her, filling her so much, more than she’d ever imagined she could be full. 

The waves of her orgasm left her floating in the shallow waters of weariness, and she drifted, held safe in the arms of her Alpha. 

______________________________________

When she woke, surfacing slowly and languidly, she came to the sudden realisation that she was all alone. 

The shock of it made her sit up, panic gripping her heart with bony fingers. The nest was empty save her, and she looked around in fear.

_Alone, alone, everyone always leaves you alone..._

As though in response to the fear hormones that were spiking her scent with distress, Kylo appeared in the doorway. He was clad only in his loose outer robes, tied loosely at the waist with a cord, and carried a tray full of food in his hands. At the sight of him a wave of relief swept through her, and she pressed her hands to her throat to keep a sob at bay. Kylo immediately placed the tray beside the nest and went to her, picking her up as though she were a doll and weighed next to nothing. 

“Omega, it’s alright. I’m still here. Take a deep breath, yes, that’s right.” He talked her through the panic, breathing slowly with her, helping her calm down. With her face pressed this close to his chest, his scent was the most intoxicating thing she had ever smelt, simultaneously calming and exciting her. It rolled around her like smoke, wrapped her in warmth, made her feel like everything she had never had. Rey was aware that her body was responding once more, beginning to gush slick from her core. She felt, rather than heard, the deep chuckle from somewhere inside Kylo’s body. 

“Now, there’s plenty of time for that. For the moment you need to eat, or you’ll pass out and then where would we be?” 

The whine that came from her was deeply embarrassing on one level, and totally justified on another. Why did she need to eat? She just needed Alpha. 

She must have said some of that out loud, as Kylo made soothing noises and stroked her hair. “I know. You have me, I’m here. Open your mouth,” his voice had the slightest edge to it, the one that made her want to sit up and do as he asked. She opened it obediently and he placed a piece of something creamy and sweet on her tongue, causing her to moan in a different way as it dissolved in her mouth. 

He continued to feed her, one mouthful after another, making sure he ate as well. In between bites he fed her sips of water, wiping her chin with one finger when she spilled it in her haste. He had been right, of course, Alpha was right. She had needed this, had been prepared to ignore the more basic needs of her body for the sensual. 

He even carried her to the bathroom at one point, waiting just outside the door to sweep her up in his arms again as soon as she emerged. Before he could place her back on the bed, she boldly kissed the long column of his throat, her tongue coming out and tasting the unique flavour of his skin, his scent, his everything. She felt his arms tighten around her, heard his breath tear from his throat with a ragged gasp, his step falter. It gave her a feeling of power, that she could have such an effect on this powerful, strong man.

He sat them down roughly on the pillows, holding her closely to his chest as she continued to kiss and lick her way along his neck. He was trembling beneath her touch, his entire body vibrating as she drew closer to the swollen, flushed gland that stood out on the back of his neck... it would be so easy to just... 

_Yes, Alpha is yours, you belong to him, it’s right, it’s what you’ve been waiting for, no longer alone..._

With a strangled moan, Kylo flung her none too gently down onto the pillows, his body crowding hers, one thigh coming roughly to press against her core and grind down onto her. He claimed her mouth with his own, tongue delving in, possessing her, stealing the breath from her lungs. 

A fresh wave of her scent flooded the room, slick pouring from between her thighs, soaking Kylo’s leg and the bed beneath her. With a growl into her mouth he grabbed both hands in one of his, pinning them above her head so that she was helpless. One of his legs came forward, knee against the back of her thigh, causing her knee to press into her chest. She could feel the head of him nudging against her entrance and bucked her hips frantically, needing him to be inside her.

A single stroke and he drove into her, pushing the air from her lungs. He set a pace that would have been punishing at any other time, but instead drove Rey to the heights of pleasure faster than she could have believed possible. Over and over he hit that place deep within her that nobody had ever been able to reach, his pelvic bone grinding roughly against her clitoris, and sending her over the edge with a wail. Her body clamped around his and he came with a shout, rutting shallower and shallower as his knot tied them together once more, filling her with his spend until she thought she would overflow. He had buried his face in her neck, stretching his body along hers, and letting his weight sag against her. 

Her hands were still held above her head, and she wriggled them in his grasp, wanting to free them so she could hold him to herself. After a moment he let them go, still hiding his face from her, and she tentatively touched his hair, his ears, his shoulders. The robe he had been wearing had slid down his arms and was hanging by his elbows, skin wet with sweat. Tenderly, she combed her hands through his hair, sweeping it back from his forehead, wanting him to look at her. She needed to see his face.

When he finally did, raising his face to hers, she was shocked to see tears streaming down his face, a devastated look in his eyes. 

______________________________________

He was losing control. 

He could feel it, the intensity of emotions rising up within him, threatening to overwhelm. The Beast was clawing its way out from the pit, gaining traction with every inch, claws digging into the walls - and he was afraid. He had only allowed it out once, when he was young and inexperienced and the force of his hormones had been too much to withstand the demands of his body. 

He had been rough, demanding, letting his frustration and anger take the lead. It wasn’t until he had come to his senses and found the young Omega laying beneath him, bruised and curled in on herself with tears cutting tracks down her face, that he had recoiled in horror. Snoke, in his wisdom, had punished Kylo just enough, scarred him less than he could have, to ensure he learned his lesson. Every credit he had earned until that point and for some time beyond, had gone to the young woman’s family to buy their silence. Kylo learned to shove the Beast far, far down inside him, ignoring it, disciplining himself to have ultimate control, to never let anything like that happen again. 

He even took above and beyond the level of suppressants that he was required to take, reminding himself over and over again that he was lucky to have been taken on by Snoke, to be given the opportunities that he had been, that surely his family was benefitting from the prestige he brought them...

The Beast howled. His whole body shuddered with the force of it, even as he lay in the arms of the beautiful, perfect Omega that he had just taken so roughly, even as she touched him so tenderly, whispered in his ear, thanked him... he couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face.

He was being torn apart. 

He knew now - it was her. His match, his mate, the one for him, the one he would fit with so perfectly, the one he had been designed for. It was her. His entire being called out for her, to mate with her, to make her his. It had burned every last trace of the drugs from his system and the heat of his rut was coming - it was inevitable. It was swirling through his veins, his brain pumping out the hormones and chemicals that would send him into overdrive, into a mating frenzy. 

He was afraid. So afraid. The voice of Snoke whispered in his ear, insidious, hissing, threats made, cajoling promises, the stroking of his ego and the tearing it down in the same sentence. He would never be free of it, his fate was sealed. It didn’t matter what he wanted, he would have to tear himself away from her at the end of her heat, go back to his life of pleasuring women who meant nothing to him, to being Kylo.

When he lifted his face to look at his Omega, at Rey, a helpful part of his brain supplied, he knew she could see some of what was raging inside him. Her beautiful, clear hazel eyes cut right through him, as though she could see into his soul.

“Kylo,” she whispered, “what’s wrong? Are you hurting? Please tell me, I want to help,”

“Ben,” he blurted out, then bit his lip, eyes screwing shut. Why? Why had he said that name? It wasn’t who he was, not any more.

“... Ben? Is that... is that your name?” 

The sound of it coming from her lips was like music, a benediction, and he felt the Beast within him respond. It keened, a long, drawn out sound that echoed within the walls of its confinement.

“N... no... not, no... I...” he was coming apart, his entire body shaking, tears leaking shamefully from his eyes. He didn’t know where to look, what to do with his hands, what to say. Kylo’s chin shook, his lips trembled, he wanted to run, to hide, to find a safe place. His wall of control was crumbling, stones and mortar falling, and he just knew that when it fell, the Beast would destroy everything. 

Then Rey took his face in her hands, held it steady above her, forced him to look into her eyes. 

“Ben,” her voice spoke his name, and it was full of wonder.

Suddenly he could see. There in her eyes, brimming with tears as his own were, he could see the shape of his future. See it, bright and clear, in the shape of her smile.

“Rey?” His voice quavered, broke, and given an opening, the Beast _leapt..._

_It was dark all around him. She stood there alone in a pool of light, tall, peaceful, radiant. Slavering, shaking, the Beast ran towards her, finally released from its prison. Teeth bared and claws fully extended, it gathered every strong muscle in its body and leapt towards her -_

_— only to land, crouched, on all four paws at her feet. The Beast smelled the air, feeling her scent wrap around him like sunshine, flooding his veins with light. She reached out a hand, beckoning, and crouched down before him. A huge muzzle was thrust into her outstretched hand, cold wet nose against skin, and he licked her palm gently. She stroked his head, just as gentle as he had been with her, and the Beast rumbled happily deep within its chest._

_She was not afraid. She was not afraid!_

_She crawled into him, pressing her body against his, and he felt one paw go up and around her shoulders, and then it was no longer clawed and furred and it was him, and he was there, and it had been him, it had been Ben all along... they were twined together, bodies pressed closely as they knelt in the pool of light. Hands ghosted along skin, lips pressed onto whatever part of the other was within reach. Tears flowed but no longer felt like torture._

_He looked into her eyes and they simply knelt, sharing a communion of souls, feeling themselves bound together at first loosely, then tighter and tighter. It was a slow and deliberate action as they mutually turned their heads to the side, both exposing the most vulnerable part of them, mouths moving, teeth bared slightly..._

He came back to himself as the skin over her gland broke in his mouth, flooding his entire being with the most intense pleasure he had ever known. It broke over his body in waves, drowning him, intensifying as he felt the sting and release of her own teeth doing the same to him. He cried out, her name on his lips, as he came once again, trying fruitlessly to thrust himself deeper into her, feeling as she convulsed around him, knowing she was experiencing the same pleasure as he was. 

Everywhere their bodies touched was on fire, was melting together, was becoming one...

_____________________________________

It was dark, save for the filtered light gently coming through the mesh curtains, the billion lights of the city seeming muted and kind rather than harsh and glaring. 

Rey slowly came to herself, a feeling of deep contentment seated within her soul. Her whole body felt heavy, warm, protected. A solid arm was slung over her abdomen, and she realised her head was pillowed on another. A wide, warm body - Ben’s body, her brain reminded her - cradled her from behind, knees tucked into the backs of hers, chest rising and falling with slow, regular breaths. 

The dull, almost pleasurable ache on her neck brought the rest of her memory back in a rush. They had, they had... a wave of something like panic broke over her. As though he could sense her emotions, and perhaps he could in the aftermath of mating, Ben stirred behind her. She felt him stretch, then pull her closer against him, then the moment he must have come to the same realisation she had. His entire body tensed, and she could feel his heartbeat pick up speed instantly, hammering against her back. 

Rolling over in the cage of his arms, they came face to face. His eyes were wide, even frightened, and his jaw worked wordlessly, as though he wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words. Rey was overcome with the need to soothe, to comfort.

“Ben,” as she spoke his name he sucked in a breath, eyes finding hers in the dim light, “I’m here. It’s okay.” Even as she said it she wondered if it was true. Maybe he didn’t want to be mated to her? She knew it was against the rules, was in the extensive contract she had to sign before she was granted his services, was something they could never come back from. 

And yet - beneath all that knowledge was the fact that she was no longer alone, and neither was he. It was a truth she held deep inside her heart, a knowing, every cell in her body resonating with it. 

“Rey, I didn’t mean to... I mean, this wasn’t supposed to... please don’t hate me, please,” his voice broke, and the vulnerability in it broke her as well. He was afraid! Her big, strong Alpha was afraid. Every protective instinct within her was roused, and she pulled him against her smaller body, wrapping arms and legs around him in a effort to hold him as close as possible. She stroked his broad shoulders, whispering reassurance, needing him to feel safe. 

She felt the heat of his tears as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, the sobs that shook his body as he worked through the storm of emotions that coursed through his body. She didn’t lessen her grip for one moment, even as her limbs began to shake with the effort of holding him against her. 

Slowly, gradually, their bodies relaxed against each other. His breathing evened out, the occasional catch of breath shaking his body, and her arms relaxed, still wound around his shoulders, fingers idly playing with the silken strands of his hair. They were spent, emotionally and physically. 

Ben’s head flopped down onto a pillow, and Rey was finally able to see him, his eyes swollen, cheeks stained with tears, but his mouth curved into the smallest of smiles. She couldn’t help smiling in return, feeling as though she was now seeing the real man behind the mask. The veil had quite literally been lifted, both physical and metaphorical.

“Hello,” she spoke softly, the smile leaking through her voice so much that it could have been seen in the dark, “I’m Rey.”

At that, a true smile broke across his face, sweet, endearing, and full of warmth. 

“I’m... I’m Ben. It’s nice to meet you, Rey.” Rey couldn’t help the giggle that burst from her, feeling lighter of heart than she ever had. The moment stretched around them like a bubble, holding them safe within it. Ben’s hands now came to her face as she lay beside him, strong, blunt fingertips touching her as though she was precious, fragile. 

“What do we do now?”

Rey held his wrist with one hand, turning it to her mouth for a kiss. “I don’t know. But I do know we’ll do it together.” 

______________________________________ 

Hours passed like minutes. They made love, desperately, unabashedly, holding one another so close that it felt like the lines were blurring between them. When their bodies quieted and allowed them to rest, they held each other still, not willing to break contact fully even when eating and drinking. 

And they talked. Rey spoke of her life before this, of the parents that abandoned her, of the harsh unforgiving nature of her childhood. The loneliness that had bled through it all, even when she pretended not to need anybody, yet lain awake in the night, crying silently into her bedding. She had struggled for independence, fought to gain the place in life that she had, and even made friends - but there was always that part of her that yearned for her other. 

Ben spoke of his family - of the well meaning parents who loved him, but were too busy to spend time together with him when he needed them most. Of his mother, a powerful leader and politician, and his father, the charming rogue, who had believed the words of Snoke when he told them it was for the best that he take their Alpha son away. 

He told her of the fear and loneliness on Snoke’s ship, of the competition between the other Alphas, the pecking order. The way he had been trained as Kylo Ren, drilled in technique and etiquette and how to please a woman without allowing her to become attached to him. And he told her of the time he had failed, and been punished, and he wept angrily with the memory, and she kissed his scars and pushed him onto his back, climbing onto him and sinking her body slowly down onto his length until he was shuddering and crying her name.

The sun was rising behind her, peeking through the window, and it lit her halo of hair, properly loose now and flowing around her face. Her body, strong and lithe and golden, shone above him, and he could only watch her in awe as she moved above him, bringing them both to a peak and locking them together once more. 

They knew they would have to face reality outside those walls but not yet... not yet. 

_____________________________________

The heat in their blood was fading, they could both feel it. Their touches were gentler, slower, lingering rather than greedy and urgent. The bond between them remained, however, strengthened by the time they had spent getting to know one another, body and soul. Time was spent now discussing ways to gain their freedom, how they would be able to have a life together, some kind of normality. 

“I don’t like it. It’s too risky.” Rey was perched on top of Ben once more, arms folded and brow drawn down even as his knot held them together. He couldn’t help smiling at the sight, running his hands gently up and down her thighs, soothing her. He knew her response wasn’t truly borne of anger, but of fear. He felt a frisson of anxiety course through him at the thought of what they were about to attempt, and tried his best to calm his mind. 

“My mother... if she will still speak to me after all these years, knows many powerful people. If they... if they can make this work, then Snoke will be helpless to act against her, and you won’t be a target for him to take revenge. Trust me,” and he swallowed, his throat bobbing, “you want to avoid his attention as much as possible.” 

Rey placed one hand over his heart, wanting to reassure him as much as she could. He took it, pulling it to his mouth, and kissed each of her fingertips, ending with a kiss on her palm. She folded her fingers around the kiss, keeping it safe, and smiled at him tenderly. 

“Will your friends be able to keep our secrecy? Will they agree to go along with it?” Ben sounded doubtful, as if he couldn’t believe anyone would be trustworthy enough to not betray them. Rey thought of faithful, determined Rose, trusting Finn, and brave, reckless Poe, and smiled. They would have questions, yes, but she knew they would be with her until the end. 

“You don’t know them yet, but yes, they’ll be on our side. I promise.” She leaned down and kissed him then, and for a little while longer all the fear was forgotten in their joy of each other.

_________________________________

The headlines that ran throughout the galaxy were scandalous, shocking, and the people drank them up. Famous Alpha Kylo Ren had been arrested for fraud, theft, and deception. His credit account was shown to have been falsified, heavily implying that he had been long stealing from many different sources, deceiving government officials and dodging taxes on various planets he had visited in his line of work. 

His arrest had been dramatic and very public, many holographers and reporters having been tipped off to its occurrence. The Omega he had been apparently servicing when soldiers had broken down the door of the hotel room had wept dramatically, crying that he had lied to her, cheated her, wailing until she had swooned into the arms of her friends. She was certainly nobody of note, and her name was never mentioned in the news stories. 

Snoke, when pressed for an interview about the alleged illegal activities of his most popular Alpha, refused to give a statement, for once not willing to present his smiling, kindly persona to the public. 

The press had feasted gleefully on it for several days, until some new story had broken, taking their attention away. After several weeks had passed, nobody but the closest of family and friends knew that the long lost son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Ben Solo, had finally come home, bringing with him his Omega mate. Leia had embraced them both, stoic and strong as always, but with tears streaming down her face as she did. 

They lived together, loved together - quietly, happily, not forever, but as long as they both lived.


End file.
